Naughty Bullet!
by drago123
Summary: Omake to TSTA. Rui gave Reborn bullets that turn Kaishi into a cute dog boy where Tsuna turned into a cute cat boy, they both are also feeling horny and they are in a house alone... you get the point. Yaoi! TsunaOc, OcTsuna!


_**Hi this is the omake have fun!**_

.

.

.

Ok this is awkward day at the Sawada's house… the mom's not home as she went for a vacation (courtesy of Reborn) and Kaishi is panting really hard and flustered… same goes for Tsuna but he was in Hyper dying will mode…

Oh did I mention? I will just say fast

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback!**_

Reborn was at home when a parcel was delivered from Rui (Snow Arcobaleno if you remembered) inside contained and video camera, which she said to install in the house. Inside contains two bullets. She said she would buy the content of the video after taken for a high price. She wanted him to shoot at Kaishi and Tsuna when their together… lets just say the price was too high for him to think about his student's safety.

_**Flashback end!**_

So I guess things cleared up, camera in house, one cute but can change into a sexy dog boy, one sexy that used to be cute cat boy, both horny, in one room… I guess it must be obvious right.

"T-Tsuna?" Kaishi asked

"Shhh…" Tsuna put his fingers on his lips in a teasing matter as he pinned Kaishi down onto the floor.

"W-Wait! W-We shouldn't be doing this!" Kaishi screeched.

"And who say we couldn't?" Tsuna smirked as Kaishi shivered at his tone.

Slowly Tsuna unzipped Kaishi pants as his brief budged out with his hard on.

Tsuna unbuttoned Kaishi shirt and immediately sucked on his right nipple.

Kaishi gasped at the sudden change and immediately struggled. Suddenly Tsuna grabbed Kaishi's tail and pulled hard.

"AHHH!" Kaishi screamed as he felt pain.

"Bad dogs must be punished… and I don't seem that punishment is enough." Tsuna smirked as he took of Kaishi pants and briefs. Kaishi now is completely exposed and blushed and covered his face hiding his embarrassment.

Tsuna slowly stroke Kaishi hard on and begin assaulting his neck leaving Kaishi to moan and pant.

"A-Ah! N-No! S-Ah!"

"What did you say? I didn't I heard you." Tsuna whispered as he sucked on Kaishi's nipple while stroking Kaishi hard on causing him to only moan and pant.

"Ah! A-Ahhh! Mmm!" Tsuna's lips crashed into Kaishi's. Tsuna deepened the kiss as he moved his tongue into Kaishi's tasting every part of it and Kaishi could only helplessly moan.

Tsuna pulled away to breath and moved downwards and took Kaishi's hard on into his mouth.

"Ahh! N-Ah!" Kaishi can't help but moan as Tsuna licked the slit in a teasing matter and licked the shaft and fondled with his balls.

"A-Ah! T-Tsu-na! I-I am coming!"

Suddenly, Tsuna stopped and tied a rubber band onto Kaishi shaft.

"N-no Tsuna. Take it off. I-I can't come like this." Kaishi said as he thrust his hips into the air desperate to come.

Tsuna smirked and whispered, "This is your punishment if you obey, and I might let you go."

Kaishi gasped as he felt a finger going into his entrance, the finger was going deeper and could not help but moan when another finger was added in.

Kaishi started to feel uncomfortable when the third finger was added in, he felt pain and pleasure and his hard on was getting swollen.

"Ah… it seems like your dick is getting swollen huh? Well I'll let you go now."

When Tsuna untied the rubber band, Kaishi felt a surge of pleasure run through his body and cummed instantly.

Tsuna chuckled and said, "Well, its my turn now…"

Kaishi was turned and his back was Tsuna while on fours.

Suddenly, he felt a jolt of pleasure as Tsuna plunged in hitting Kaishi prostate mercilessly.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kaishi screamed out as he could not take the pleasure.

Tsuna chuckled, "Oh? My seems like I was lucky to hit your prostate at one go… don't worry, you will feel even better…" Tsuna started mercilessly pouncing into Kaishi not giving signs of stopping. Kaishi was literally screaming for his life as he small body could barely contain the pleasure.

"A-AH! T-TSUNA! I A-AM C-C-AHH!" Kaishi let out a scream and came while Tsuna gave a final thrust and a moan as he came deep inside Kaishi.

Kaishi fainted after the ordeal…

.

.

.

After a while Tsuna, who was still naked, sitting at the bedside blushing and could not believe that he literally fuck the hell out of Kaishi, apparently he had came out of hyper dying will.

Suddenly, someone pushed Tsuna and pinned him down the floor. Tsuna looked up and saw white eyes, Kai- no _Shadow_ has started assaulting Tsuna's neck.

"A-ah! Kai-No Shadow stop!"

Shadow stopped and looked up at the blushing brunette and smirked.

"Oh? Sorry but you deserve some little punishment little tuna. I can see that you came a lot inside of Kaishi judging by the warmth I feel right now… it rather arousing."

Tsuna was scared, he begins to regret ever doing that to Kaishi but seems like it's to late.

Shadow put licked his fingers until it was lubricated and entered one into Tsuna,

"Ah… no stop no-ah there." Shadow smirked as he continues adding his fingers until he stopped at three. He started to thrust his fingers in and out causing Tsuna to moan at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Now lets see if you like what you did." Shadow tied a rubber band imitating what Tsuna did to Kaishi just now. He started sucking Tsuna's dick while thrusting his finger making sure to hit Tsuna's prostate.

"Ah! A-aH! Ah! NO! I-it hurts!" Tsuna moaned out at the pleasure and the pain of not being able to cum.

Shadow stopped what he was doing and smirked.

"Oh? Seems like you dick is really swollen." Shadow teased by flicking Tsuna's hard on while Tsuna moaned.

"S-Shadow, please! L-Let me come!"

"Oh? Giving up so early? Well not yet…"

With one thrust Shadow hit dead on into Tsuna's prostate. Tsuna cried out as he felt immersed pleasure and pain, but Shadow did not give mercy as he continued thrusting in.

"AH! NO! P-PLEASE! N-NO!" Shadow smirked as he untied Tsuna and letting Tsuna come while he too came into Tsuna.

Shadow and Tsuna was panting and they fainted onto the ground, as their body could not take it coming twice.

Little did they know that Reborn was watching the whole scene and was planning what to say to have Rui pay up twice the amount.

.

.

_**.**_

_**So how was the Lemon? Please review!**_


End file.
